monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein's Basic diary
Cover Why would anyone want to read someone else's diary without asking first? June 30th So Mom and Dad think that I should keep a diary to help sort out everything I'm feeling. Since I'm only a few days old I'm not sure where to even start. Right now I'm feeling happy, sad, confused, enlightened, worried, hopeful and hungry all at the same time. Is this normal?I love my BFF'S �� July 15th The most amazing thing happened today! It rained! I know everybody has seen rain before, but this was my first time and I got so excited that I ran through the house yelling for everyone to come see it. Dad came bolting up from the lab and was rather unhappy to find out I had made such a big deal out of it. "Mary Shelley's ghost, Frankie, I thought there were villagers with torches outside!" I guess I must've looked either surprised or sad 'cause Dad gave me a big hug and said he was sorry he yelled. I wanted to go out and play in it, but Dad said he thought that might cause me to short out. Mom came to the rescue with an umbrella, rubber boots and a raincoat. It was wonderful and Dad even came out in his lab coat and boots to show me how to stomp puddles! Does life get any better than this? July 16th I feel like I've got so much to learn between now and when school starts. What if I get excited about something that is just a normal, everyday occurrence, like the rain, and everybody laughs at me? Should I just be quiet and pretend I've seen it all before? I'm not even sure if that's possible for me, since everything is just so completely scary cool right now! July 17th Okay, so one thing I have learned in my short life is that I am not a morning person. My dad is though and he insists on yelling "It's alive!" every time I come upstairs for breakfast. Unfortunately, I don't think he's going to stop doing that anytime soon, because when he finally stops laughing, he slaps his knee and says, "That just never gets old." Is it too soon for me to decide that breakfast is overrated? August 23rd We went on our first family trip today…to The Maul! I was really excited, but also really nervous. Dad took the long way there and drove by Monster High to show me where I'd be going to school, which made me even more nervous, so that by the time we got to The Maul, I was a total casketcase. I almost asked Dad to take me home, but I went in anyway. We all had lunch at the food corpse and then Mom took me shopping while Dad went to look for some neck bolt polish. The first place Mom took me was her favourite store, but all the outfits sort of looked like old wedding dresses. I really didn't want to hurt Mom's feelings and I didn't tell her this, but I wouldn't have been caught alive in most of those clothes. I guess Mom must have sensed that I wasn't very excited 'cause we didn't stay there very long. As we were leaving the store, we ran into Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura. Mom introduced me to them and said we were shopping for school clothes. Clawdeen looked at the store and started to say something, but Draculaura accidentally hit her with the umbrella she was carrying and said, "Mrs. Stein, if you would like us to show Frankie some of the places we shop, we'd be happy to do that." Fortunately, Mom said yes and mentioned something about finding Dad before he made it to the laboratory supply store. Clawdeen and Draculaura took me around to all the scary cool stores and told me all about Monster High. It was like we had known each other forever. Draculaura is soooooo nice and Clawdeen Wolf is so confident and funny. While we were shopping, I confessed I wasn't sure what kind of styles would look good on me. Draculaura and Clawdeen both started laughing and I thought I'd said something wrong. Then they both put an arm around me and Clawdeen said, "Ghoulfriend, with your figure, you shouldn't be wondering how good a style looks on you, but how bad you'll make it look on anyone else who wears it." Draculaura even invited me to try out for the fearleading squad. I was too excited to tell her I didn't know what that was, but it sounded like fun. By the time Mom and Dad came to find me, I didn't want to leave. I'm so glad I stuck it out and didn't ask Dad to take me home. August 24th Didn't see Dad very much today. He's been working on a special project in his lab and he said I'm not allowed to see what it is yet. I asked Mom if I was getting a new sister or brother and she almost choked on the coffinccino she was drinking. "Karloff's crypt, sweetheart, whatever gave you that idea?" I heard Mom telling Dad about it later and it sounded like they were laughing. I wonder if other teenage monsters have parents who do odd things? August 26th I got into my first fight with my parents today and they sent me to my room! I couldn't believe it! I must be the only monster that this has ever happened to. So what happened was Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura called to invite me to a moonlight party on the beach. I said yes without asking Mom and Dad first and I was so excited that I ran upstairs to tell them and they said NO! "We're sorry, dear, but we already have plans to do something as a family. You should have asked us first." I told them that all the monsters that would be in my class at Monster High would be there having a scary good time and that I had already told Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura that I could go and it just wasn't fair that I wouldn't be able to and then water started running down my cheeks! I didn't know what to do and thought maybe I'd somehow broken my eyes. Dad and Mom gave me a hug, which I didn't want at first, and told me it wasn't my eyes, but my heart that broke a little bit, but it was okay 'cause hearts still work even when they break. Then they told me that the water was tears and that it was very unusual for a monster to be able to cry and that made me even more special. I had to call Clawdeen Wolf and Draculaura back and let them know I couldn't go, but they told me it was okay and that the next time they would tell me ahead of time so I could make sure Mom and Dad didn't have plans. I guess I still have a lot to learn, but at least I've got good parents and friends to help me with the lessons. August 28th This morning Dad revealed his special project…a new pet he made just for me! It's really cute and sweet and it's not exactly a dog or a cat or a fish, but more like a combination of everything. Dad told me that he took the best qualities of all the best pets and put them together. It barks like a dog, purrs like a kitten, swims like a fish, has spikes like a dragon, and eats bananas like a monkey. I'm going to call it Watzit. Dad said its pet license is, like, ten pages long and the monster vet wasn't even sure where to begin the examination. I don't care though. Watzit slept at the foot of my bed and purred me to sleep. I love my life. September 1st I had to get stitches today. Well, I guess I should really say new stitches. I was throwing a ball for Watzit and I heard rrrrrrripppp as the ball went one way and my arm went the other! I know that sounds terrible, but it didn't really hurt. It was kind of embarrassing though and I was really glad that no one was around to see it. Watzit brought the ball and my arm back and I went inside to see if Dad could fix it. Mom was not very happy with Dad and told him that he needed to work on his knot-tying skills. Dad showed me how to stitch my arm back on and then gave me an emergency sewing kit to carry with me in case it happened when he wasn't around. I really hope this doesn't happen in front of my friends or I'll be mortalfied. September 6th I got my first letter in the mail today! It was my class schedule and a note welcoming me to Monster High. I think I'm more nervous now than I was before that first day at The Maul. It's okay though because I know I'm getting ready to start my next great adventure and I just can't wait to get started! Category:Basic diaries Category:Frankie Stein logs Category:Doll diaries